


A Trouser-Friendly Kiss

by spontaneousandfun



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, klex, klnose klbreaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneousandfun/pseuds/spontaneousandfun
Summary: Blood. Blood was everywhere. All over Kurt’s hands, all over his shirt, all over Blaine. And that’s all Blaine could see. His boyfriend was cupping his nose, wailing at the top of his lungs.





	A Trouser-Friendly Kiss

Blood. Blood was everywhere. All over Kurt’s hands, all over his shirt, all over Blaine. And that’s all Blaine could see. His boyfriend was cupping his nose, wailing at the top of his lungs.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. KURT! Your- I’m so sorry. Oh my god!” He said, panicked. “There’s...Shit, there’s so much blood-”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Blaine! I know!” Kurt shouted aggressively.

“Hey!” The sound of Kurt’s dad’s voice echoed from down the staircase. “What the hell is going on up there?” 

“Uh- um..” Blaine stammered, trying to help wipe the blood off of Kurt’s nose while Kurt continuously pushed him away. 

Burt quickly pushed open the door, the impact making a loud bang against the wall. Both boys froze in their tracks, their heads whipping towards the door.

“HOLY-” 

“Burt!”

“DAD.”

“Duuuudes..” Finn said appearing in the doorway, behind Burt’s shoulder. Blaine practically screamed, overwhelmed by the situation. He kept awkwardly trying to touch Kurt’s face and fumbling with his hands.

“I think he broke my fucking nose!” Kurt screamed, stomping his foot as he shoved Blaine’s hand away with his elbow.

“WHAT?” Burt yelled angrily, eyes growing in rage.

“Woah!” Finn said, taken back.

“Not purposely! Oh my god. Not on purpose! I swear!” Blaine cried, on the verge of tears, putting his hands over his own face, mortified at the scene unfolding in front of him.

“Okay, alright, lemme see, kiddo.” Burt calmly spoke, placing one hand on his son’s shoulder and tilting his chin up with the other. Kurt removed his hands from his face, hissing in pain. Burt carefully examined Kurt’s face, slowly and gently turning his head from one side to the other. He sighed, shaking his head and turning to Finn before saying, “Finn, will you please go get your mother?”

Finn nodded and turned out of the room, in search of his mom. He dropped his hands from Kurt’s face. Burt picked up a blanket from the bed and held it against his son’s nose. 

Kurt shivered at the sudden pressure and the fact that his brand new throw was being stained with blood. “OhhhHHH..MY GOD!”

“Calm down.” Burt said, obviously annoyed. “How the  _ hell _ did this even happen?”

Blaine and Kurt both looked at eachother, eyes wide as Burt stared at them. Blaine was slightly shaking his head, silently begging his boyfriend not to tell the  _ full _ story. 

“Uh.. Well- we- uh, Kurt?” He stuttered, plastering a fake smile on his face.

Kurt was about to begin explaining when Carole suddenly came into the room, “Oh my god!” Burt turned to look at her, just as Kurt looked over at Blaine. 

“I am going to kill you.” He mumbled under his breath, through clenched teeth, huffing. 

Carole rushed over to Kurt, wrapping an arm around him. “Come on, sweetie. We gotta head to the E.R. Blaine, honey, grab his coat.”

\--

Kurt was sitting on a hospital bed, bandages covering his nose. Blaine paced around the room, his arms crossed, continuously muttering nonsense. He was freaking out. “This is my fault, this is my fault. Oh my god. It was an accident. I am  _ SO _ sorry. My dad will hel- he can take care of it! Oh...oh my god, my dad’s gonna  _ kill _ me. I’m never, oh god, I’m never gonna be allowed to come over to your house again. I’m- Kurt you- he hasn’t even said a goddamn word to me. Say something, oh my god. Baby, I- I’m so sorry. I love you-” 

Burt was sitting in a chair by his bed, glaring at Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, severely annoyed.

“BLAINE,” Burt shouted, startling the kid. “For the love of  _ god _ , will you  _ please _ just sit down.” 

“Maybe- Maybe it’s not even broken.” He softly suggested, sitting down in the chair next to Burt, impatiently tapping his foot.

As if on queue, the doctor burst through the door, holding x-rays of Kurt’s nose “Yep. It’s broken.”

Blaine covered his face with his hands again, groaning. “Oh my god..” He muttered.

“How exactly did this happen?” The man asked. Burt situated himself in his chair, curiously looking at the two boys. 

Blaine looked up at Kurt, waiting for him to answer. He motioned back at him from his spot on the bed, nodding sarcastically “Oh no, Blaine, go ahead.” 

Blaine sighed, looking nervously around the room as the doctor waited to hear the story. The worried teen began, “Uhm.. well you see, uh.. It. Um..we were...uughh...engaging in… uh, how can I put this- lightly? Uhh...s..s..” He stuttered “uh...sex..sexual uh..activity.” He kept fidgeting in his chair, uncomfortably. He nodded a few times. “...yeah.” He forced out.

“Oh, o-okay.” The doctor nodded, jotting down a few notes on the clipboard.

Burt raised his already furrowed eyebrows, “Okay? And what do we mean exactly by ‘sexual activity’.” 

“Uh..the..performance of  fellatio.” Blaine choked out, whispering the last bit and keeping his eyes angled at the ground. 

“Ohmydeargod.” Kurt shook his head, sighing.

“English, please, Blaine.” Burt huffed, getting fed up.  

Blaine started. “It..-” 

Kurt rolled his eyes again. “It means a blowjob, dad.” He bursted out, cutting Blaine off before he could speak. His eyes widened at the sudden realization of what he said.

“Are you kiddin’ me? You two didn’t have the decency to wait until all of us were out of the house?” He started to rant, his voice raising.

“Dad, let’s not do this here.” Kurt said uncomfortably glancing at the doctor.

“Uh- Yes, Mr. Hummel. I agree, you two should hold off on that until a better time. My only concern is how this happened and how we’re gonna fix it.”

Blaine watched the situation go down. He was as stiff as a board, his arms wrapped around himself. He didn’t want to get anymore involved, for this was the most awkward situation he had ever been in…

\---

The car ride back to the Hudmmel’s was...uncomfortable, to say the least. Kurt and Blaine sat apart due to the fact that Finn was stuffed in the middle. Burt drove with the radio silently playing as Carole lectured her son for making fun of his brother. 

“It was extremely uncalled for, Finn. You don’t just shout something like that in a waiting room. I’m disappointed...I raised you to behave better than that.”

“Ok. Ok! I get it. I said I was sorry like..five times!” He grunted annoyed. “.....but it’s still funny that he broke his nose by giving Blaine a bl-OW!”

“SHUT UP, FINN!” Kurt yelped as he backhanded Finn across his chest.

“Ay! Cut it out.” Burt said.

Once they were back at the house, and Kurt was safely lying on the couch, Blaine sauntered into the living room with two hot cups of decaf tea. At the sound of footsteps, Kurt turned to look at who was entering. Upon seeing his boyfriend, Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, still clearly annoyed. Blaine placed the mugs on the coffee table, picked up Kurt’s extended legs and sat down on the couch, letting his boyfriend’s legs rest over his lap. He softly rubbed Kurt’s thigh and stared at him with sad eyes. Kurt still hadn’t said a word to him. Blaine leaned his upper body closer to Kurt, sighing and saying,

“I said I was sorry...please, don’t be mad at me. It was an accident! Your head flung up so fast! I didn’t even thi-”

“Blaine! Just..stop?”

The shorter boy shut his mouth and looked down embarrassed.

“It’s  _ ok _ . Alright?! It was an accident. I’m not mad at  _ you _ , I’m just annoyed that I have a broken nose, and about how my dad now knows about our... _ sexual _ ..life.”

Blaine looked up, smiling softly. “Okayyyy. I’m sorry!”

Kurt smiled, wincing a little at the tightness in his nose.

“Well, I hope you two learned your lesson.” Burt said stepping into the room, plopping down in his armchair. 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “I’m..excuse me? And what might that leson be?”

“Don’t have a quickie while your family is downstairs.”


End file.
